Match on Mt. Olympus
" | image = Match on Mount Olympus.png | number = Season 3, Episode 11 | code = 312 | airdate = July 8, 2008 (DVD) August 4, 2008 | snack = Baklava at Pablo's house | genre = Samba | writer = Robert Scull | director = Dave Palmer | music = Douglas Wieselman | video = Mighty Match-Up! | previous = "Le Master of Disguise" | next = "The Great Dolphin Race"}} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the third season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin "Pablo and Tyrone must get past Greek Gods Austin and Uniqua on a samba-filled journey to convince Weather Goddess Tasha to stop raining on their Sports Day." ﻿Pablo and Tyrone are at the picnic table in front of Tyrone's house and they introduce themselves as Sportscaster Pablo and Weatherman Tyrone. They pretend to star in a news show. Tyrone forecasts sunny weather. Pablo tells the viewer that sunny weather is perfect for playing basketball. The two friends sing "It's a Sunny Day". The backyard transforms into the newscasters' set. It begins to rain. Pablo asks Tyrone why he forecasted sunny weather when it is pouring out. Tyrone tells him that his forecasts can not be completely accurate all the time. Pablo tells him that they cannot play basketball in the rain and in order to stop the rain, they must ask Tasha, Goddess of the Weather, for it to stop raining. They sing "The Gods of Mount Olympus" as they discuss what they must do. The two newscasters journey up the clouds. They spot Austin, God of Laughter, sitting in his throne. Austin sees them and asks them why the chicken crossed the playground. Pablo and Tyrone are confused. Austin answers the question with "To get to the other slide!". He begins laughing helplessly. He sees Pablo and Tyrone standing in front of him blankly and asks in a loud voice why they are not laughing. Austin commands the two to laugh and zaps Tyrone, causing him to laugh maniacally. Austin runs after Pablo to make him laugh, but before he zaps him, Pablo gives him a basketball. Austin makes Tyrone stop laughing and play basketball with Pablo and Tyrone. Pablo teaches him the basics of basketball while singing "Basketball". Austin performs a slam-dunk. He is glad and tells Pablo and Tyrone he loves basketball. Pablo asks Austin if he could ask the Goddess of the Weather to make it sunny. Austin tells him he cannot as the Goddess of the Weather is always too busy. Next, Tyrone and Pablo come to Uniqua, Goddess of Naps. Uniqua is sleeping. As Tyrone and Pablo walks past her, Uniqua wakes up and casts a spell over Tyrone, then Tyrone falls asleep and Uniqua runs after Pablo to put him to sleep, but before she cast a spell over him, Pablo gives to her a basketball. Uniqua wakes Tyrone up and play basketball with Pablo and Tyrone. Pablo teaches Uniqua how to play basketball while singing "Basketball". Uniqua shoots the basketball into the hoop and thanks Pablo for teaching her how to play basketball. Pablo asks Uniqua if she could ask Tasha if she could make it sunny. Uniqua tells him she cannot as the Goddess of the Weather is always so busy. Pablo and Tyrone walk over to Tasha, Goddess of the Weather. They ask if she could make it sunny. She tells them she will never because she is always so busy. She sings "I'm Busy". Tasha is then challenged to basketball; which she accepts. She then uses her globe to easily score. Pablo and Tyrone are disappointed. Uniqua and Austin reveal themselves leaning against a pole. Austin tells Tasha that without sunny weather, basketball cannot be played. Tasha asks him what basketball is. Austin and Uniqua teach her how to play basketball. The God of Laughter, the Goddess of Naps, and the newscasters challenge Tasha to a basketball match. They also tell her that if she loses, the sun will shine. She tells them that if she wins, it will rain forever. The characters use Tasha's large globe as a basketball. They defeat Tasha, but she accidentally falls right though the clouds; making Austin and Uniqua fall as well. After all five of them got onto shore in the rain, Tasha keeps their deal. She makes it sunny. She then tells the others that she enjoys sunny weather as well as basketball. The characters all sing "It's a Sunny Day" as they express their love for basketball. Tasha's stomach growls. Tyrone asks if the sound was thunder. Tasha tells him it was just her stomach and Pablo invites everyone over to his house for baklava. The clouds transform into the backyard. The characters sing the end song and run into Pablo's blue house for a snack. Pablo and Tyrone open the previously closed door and exclaim "Thanks for watching!" *Uniqua: Goddess of Naps *Pablo: Sportscaster Pablo *Tyrone: Weatherman Tyrone *Tasha: Goddess of the Weather *Austin: God of Laughter *"It's a Sunny Day" *"The Gods of Mt. Olympus" *"Basketball" *"I'm Busy" Category:Episodes Category:Season 3